Darkiplier
1= |-| 2= Darkiplier is the main antagonist of the famous YouTuber's channel Markiplier. He is what fans call Markiplier when he is acting differently from his usual behavior, instead having a more dark, creepy, eerie personality and is trying to scare the fanbase. Death Battle Ideas So Far * Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye (Completed) *Darkiplier vs Herobrine Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'With antisepticeye' *Markiplier & Jacksepticeye *Thanos & Darkseid Death Battle Info Characteristics & Trait: "Darkiplier" is often depicted with a light beaming from below him, creepily smiling toward the screen with his head down and his eyes up, to emphasize the fear factor of his appearance. "Darkiplier" started as a much darker version of Markiplier, who often behaved in a scary fashion in order to garner reactions from the audience, especially made effective in videos that are already horrific in nature. As time passed, the fan base considered "Darkiplier" to be a separate being from Mark, making varied appearances in several of Mark's videos, and occasionally interrupting a recording with a foreboding message to the audience. On multiple occasions, "Darkiplier" notes that there is something behind the viewer, and that they would face dire consequences, should they turn around. Personality Darkiplier is the evil version of Markiplier. He is dark, cruel, creepy and uses fear to scare the audience and the fanbase. In fan art he is seen as a psychotic/demonic killer as he has killed people such as Nurse from Surgeon Simulator, Yammimash from Youtube (one of Mark's friends) and even Slender Man. Other fan arts include Darkiplier confronting Markiplier and ranges from scaring him to locking him in a computer and killing anyone he sees. The concept of Darkiplier has changed with the passing of time. In Mark's "February 2017 Charity Livestream" he revealed that, contrary to how he was portrayed in earlier years, Darkiplier is suave and intelligent. He's a separate entity from Mark, and admires his accomplishments. The fans often write and draw him as a romantic figure, while Markiplier says that Dark is "not your friend... he's here to use you." Darkiplier is puppeting a mask, trying to convince the viewer that they can trust him, acting calm and seductive to allure them into believing him. Sometimes, his "shell cracks"- a result of his anger and hate breaking through. Powers Reality manipulation Infinite Creation "I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING!!!" Very Manipulative Fourth Wall Awareness Lightning Magic Dark Magic Fire Magic Star Magic Death Magic Life Magic Space Manipulation Time Manipulation All Knowing Weaknesses Inconsistent Durability (Being killed by a bullet but tanking a attack equivalent to a nuke.) Overly Cocky Luck is usually against him Quick to anger No Self Control Feats Tearing Apart Reality by just being present Tanking an attack equivelent to a nuke Forced time to do his bidding Warped Space to do his bidding Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Alter Egos Category:Evil Counterparts